undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 11
This is issue 11 of Fear The Living, titled Logan. This is the fifth issue of Arc #2. Issue 11 I look to my side and see the group fighting off the biters. I start to feel anger build up inside me, at the biters, at Wesley, at the fucking world for letting this apocalypse happen. I grab my hatchet and start to hack biter heads off. One by one, the group still was shooting at them. We finally get to the front of the school. The group is about to enter the cars until I yell to them. “Guys stay at the school, find any more people you can” I toss a walkie talkie to them “I’ll tell you if I find another place, we need to know who’s alive and who’s not” I yell. The biters start to notice us. I get on a motorcycle and attract them with the sound. I reach town and park near the pharmacy. The bandits are inside looting it, I grab the hatchet and quietly go inside, I am going to get revenge. I get behind one and chop his head off, I go behind the second one and do the same. The two others are alerted and start firing at me. I grab one of the dead bandit’s guns and start shooting at them. I get one of them, but the other shoots my gun. I grab a bottle of pills next to me and throw it at him. It opens on his face and he gets blinded for a little, I run towards him, but he is able to shoot a bullet at me and it grazes my leg. I grab the wound and hit him in the stomach with the hatchet. I put the hatchet to his neck and kick his gun away. I start to put pressure on his neck. “Where the fuck is your base, and I don’t want any bullshit” I tell him, putting even more pressure on his neck. “I won’t tell you, you fuckers are weak” He tells me. I lift him up and slam him against the desk. He falls over it, his blood splattering on it. I jump over it and push him against the wall, I put the hatchet against his throat, hard enough that it hurt him, but doesn’t cut him. “I’m going to ask you again, where the fuck is your base” I tell him, making sure to spit in his face. “I am not going to tell you, you’re just a kid, I’m so fucking scared of you” He says in a sarcastic voice. Biters break down the door, I look at the bandit and I threw him at the biters “Asshole” I yelled to him. The biters started to feast on him and I run out the back of the pharmacy. I run towards the Dutta’s mansion and enter it. Making sure the fence is locked. I enter the house and look around. Nothing, good. “Get out” I hear a voice say, couldn’t be that old. “I’m not a bandit, or a bad person, you can trust me, what’s your name, I’m Ken Myers” I say. A kid gets out from behind a wall and points a gun at me, “Just get out” He says. “Please, I’m not bad, and I need a place to stay, I know you don’t want to shoot me, just put the gun down” I say. “Please just” he says but he’s stopped, a man comes into the house and puts a gun to my head. “What the hell are you telling my son” He says. “Please sir, I have a group we just need a place to stay” I say, raising my hands up, like I’m surrendering. He hits me on the head with the gun and I black out. I wake up with my hands tied to a chair. “Now what the hell do you think your” But he is cut short by a gun shot. The kid just shot him. The kid walks up to me, unties my hands and starts crying. “I’m sorry, he was a bandit, he found me after my dad died, they used me as bait, I’m sorry” he says. “It’s okay” I say. His cries start to remind me of the sadness I felt when I saw Allison die, and I start hugging him, to hold back my tears. “It’s okay kid, what’s your name” I ask him. “My name is Logan Kent, I’m 10, and my families dead” he says, and he resumes to cry. I hug him, His name is Logan, and his entire family is dead, damn he kind of looks like me. I get up and turn the radio on. “Ken here, I’m in the dutta’s mansion, it’s in town, and we got a new member to the team” I say Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues